Flight Club
Flight Club is minigame that was built with the intention of helping players learn how to fly and glide with a dragon. It's located on the right side of the Training Grounds. While the player technically needs at the least a level 5 dragon to play with their active dragon it, Maximum Viking Power! is the quest that introduces the minigame. The purpose of Flight Club is to go through an obstacle course (either filled with hoops or targets) and/or collecting flags and the optional sheep as fast as possible. General Information Just like how it was mentioned, Flight Club was built with the idea of teaching and helping players on how to fly and glide with a dragon however, the player requires a level 5 dragon in order to play with their active dragon but they can enter in Flight Club even with a baby dragon. Entering with a Speed Stinger results in the game forbidding the player to enter until the player has a flying dragon. After entering, the player is greeted with a selection screen where the player can choose between flying or gliding with their active dragon or flying with the hero dragons. If it's your first time entering, the player will receive a Flight Club Tutorial. Hero Dragons There's a total of 8 Hero Dragons (Stokehead, Groundsplitter, Toothless, Meatlug, Hookfang, Thornado, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch), all with the exception of Hookfang, all required the purchase of Membership or indivisual purchase with Gems in order to unlocks them - they're all 250 each with the exception of Toothless that requires 500 instead. Clicking on one of them sends the player to another selection screen: the level selection screen. On the right side of level selection screen, the player has Flight Club levels on the upper side and Dragon Class levels on the lower side. On the left side, the player has the dragon's name, the dragon's image, the respective species the dragon belongs to, and its strenght, weakness and a tip. It should be worth mentioning that the strenghts and weaknesses DO NOT add up to the levels, they don't actually connect to their species' stats, so the player doesn't have to worry if they have to be extra careful when flying with them or not. Dragon Class levels are levels that explores each dragon's unique ability or generally gives the dragon a unique place to fly on. Because it's only thing that differents between dragons, each respective Dragon Class level will be explained along with the respective dragon. General information about each Hero Dragon Flight_Club/Stokehead|Stokehead Flight_Club/Groundsplitter|Groundsplitter Flight_Club/Toothless|Toothless Flight_Club/Meatlug|Meatlug Flight_Club/Hookfang|Hookfang Flight_Club/Thornado|Thornado Flight_Club/Stormfly|Stormfly Flight_Club/Barf_and_Belch|Barf and Belch Active Dragon Mentioned before, the player either needs a teen dragon or adult dragon in order to play with it in Flight Club - if the player tries to play with a baby, a pop-up to grow your dragon will appear. It costs 10 for completing each level, just like Thunder Run Racing, if the player leaves the level without getting to the finish post, it won't deplete energy. When the player selects the active dragon, a menu will appear with the ability to select two modes: Glide mode and Flight mode. Modes Flight_Club/Glide_Mode|Glide Mode Flight_Club/Flight_Mode|Flight Mode Grades Mechanisms -to add: grades, mechanism (flags, sheep, rings, targets, finish post, power ups)- History *1.01, 18/7/13: Fixed teetn tutorials not appearing, adjusted payouts for A+ grades rewarding correctly, balanced Flight Club levels; *2.0, 8/8/13: 5 new adult levels, GUI alignment fixes in Flight Club, Flight Club balancing, reduced firing cooldown, countdown added, fixed bug of Toothless starting too early; *3.0, 29/8/13: Introduced Meatlug, glide mode is now available for adults; *3.1, 2/9/13: Fixed star not appearing in Flight Club; *4.0, 12/9/13: Fixed Flight Club score, fixed achievement star in FC, fixed player being unable to launch 2nd new dragon class level in FC after completing the 1st, fixed player being automatically mounted on their dragon when exiting FC, fixed dragon pictures showing up in FC, fixed bug with the star in FC if you left and came back, fixed bug that happened in FC if player didn’t have a dragon, balanced pass on all FC levels, added 5 Dragon Class levels to Toohless; *4.1, 13/9/2013: Fixed name inconstancies in hero dragon levels; *4.2, 27/9/2013: Added Dragon Class levels to Barf and Belch and Thornado, patched a hole in one of Meatlug's levels, fixed rings randomly not working in various Flight Club levels, fixed level name inconsistencies in Flight Club, updated Hero Dragon tips; *5.0, 10/10/2013: Introduced Stormfly, fixed FC flow to get people into flying with Hero Dragons quicker, fixed bug with Thornado shooting downwards when no target is present, fixed issue of star not unlocking for some players; *5.4, 20/11/2013: Introduced Stokehead, added more tutorials into Hero Dragons; *5.5, 21/11/13: Fixed improper count appearing in the Unified result Screen under Rings and Pick Ups for the FC levels 3, 10 & 14 and for the 2nd Dragon class level of Stokehead; *5.8, 12/12/13: Handling tweaks made on Stokehead Dragon Class Levels, fixed issues with the fog particles in the Barf & Belch Dragon class Levels; *6.0, 13/2/2014: Hookfang is now free, fixed mobile FC controls, fixed mobile Barf and Belch levels, balanced and added more time to Groundsplitter's 3rd level, adjusted FC scores, fixed gas particles in mobile, fixed lag in Toothless Dragon Class levels, fixed Whispering Death's fireball not firing once try to quit and hit no and come back to game, Flags/Pickup/Rings UI disappears on pausing and un-pausing any level in FC; *6.1, 11/4/2014: Added better FC tutorial, fixed Groundsplitter Dragon Class levels in mobile, fixed FPS in Scary Swamp Soar and Danger Sector, fixed issue with Unlocked level in teen mode, gets locked if player completes any unlocked level in adult mode, fixed joystick appearing in completion screens, Category:Minigames Category:Guides